To Become Legend
by Hiade
Summary: A massive war between the Crime Syndicates of all the known regions breaks out for control and power. Blade, a promising young member of Team Rocket, is sent back to his homeland Johto to handle invaders from Hoenn.  OC
1. A Day of Excitement

**To Be Legend**

So this is my first Pokemon fanfic. The story line follows more "The Pokemon Adventures" than the TV show. Though I may have Ash and them show up, characters like Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Gold and Silver will definitely be showing up. I hope you enjoy, the story will get deep, make sure to R&R so that I know I have people interested. Also, I don't shy away from ideas, so if you want to give ideas, definitely review. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I actually need to do this but I don't own Pokemon. These characters are not mine, minus the OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A day of Excitement

When I was thirteen, I was all by myself. I am originally from Ecruteak City, but an earthquake severely damaged the city and claimed the life of my family. How did I survive? I was roaming around in Tin Tower with my Charmander as I did often. I've always been infatuated with the legend of Ho-Oh, so I would go there and pretend that I found him. I guess all little kids dream big. When the earthquake hit, I smacked my head into a wall and everything went blank from there. I remember being warm. Surprisingly, I had good dreams, no nightmares of dying or anything of the sort. When I awoke, I was in the Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City with my Charmander. They told me that they found me in the national park with Charmander trying to wake me up. I guess Charmander found the strength to pull me out of there. It's amazing what people and Pokémon can do in dire situations.

"Take a seat, Blade. Today is a big day for you." Captain Sage smiled at me.

So how did I end up here in Celadon City? Well at the age of 15 I was an orphan looking for an adventure. But with all the anger I had in me because of my loss, I chose an adventure most 15 year old kids wouldn't normally take. I joined Team Rocket.

"Thank you, ma'am." I replied as I walked to the front of the room, Charmander following behind.

Team Rocket had me doing small, petty missions because I was so young. I didn't like to steal Pokémon, but it was a talent that I had, as was battling. I became so battle efficient that they sent me to the Kanto Region to train under the tutelage of Giovanni himself. He had brought Team Rocket back years after the trainer known as Red put an end to him. It was a slow process, apparently. I wasn't here for it, but it seemed he was stopped again in the Johto region. Nevertheless, here we are, back on top of the crime world.

The board hall was filled. Charmander and I were in the very front, facing everyone, next to a small podium. There were hundreds of Team Rocket members here to celebrate my special day.

"Today we celebrate many things." A loud voice came. Giovanni made his way into the room, walking down the single isle running down the middle of the room. All of the rockets began to take their seats.

"Today this young man turns 18!" Giovanni smiled. The room began to clap; some whistling and slight cheers were heard. "And what's more, he has shown tremendous skill in his battling!"

This time there were more cheers and yelling.

"Today, young Blade will be appointed Senior Commander and head of the Battling department!" Giovanni yelled as he finally reached the podium. The hall exploded into praise. "So, young Blade, stand up."

I stood up with pride. All the faces cheering me on made me proud to be a Rocket. It might sound strange, but these people had become my family.

"Congratulations." Giovanni spoke to me as he handed me a ring. It was a shaped as a pokeball; the red made of garnet stone while the white was made of diamond. A purple R was located on either side, made of amethyst. Engraved on the inner layers of the ring were, Senior Commander Blade.

I grabbed the ring with a smile and put it on. Two years of hardcore battle training with Giovanni finally paid off. We did it, Charmander and me. The Rockets only allowed Pokémon to be used that they caught. Given my circumstance, Giovanni allowed me to stay with my Charmander. It's hard to believe, but when it comes to the Rocket family, he does have somewhat of a heart.

Giovanni settled the crowd with a raise of his hand. "I have one more, important announcement."

Everyone sat down in their seats, eagerly listening to their leader.

"We, Team Rocket, are going to war." Giovanni spoke sternly.

The rockets in the room looked around at each other in confusion. Even I was confused. I figured we were at war everyday with the law.

"You may not have known this, but criminal societies from other regions have been warring with each other. Team Plasma, for instance, who is from the Unova region, recently invaded the Sinnoh region. The usually warring Teams Magma and Aqua from the Hoenn region have joined forces. They think that they can use both powers to take over Johto while Galactic and Plasma take each other out. Then they can move in a finish off the victor, obtaining more power. However, Team Magma and Team Aqua don't realize that Team Rocket is back with all its cylinders and are in for quite a pounding." Giovanni spoke loudly to the silent crowd. He then looked at me, "This is why we will be sending Blade back to Johto so he can handle them there. I will remain here in our main headquarters in case an attack on Kanto is initiated."

I looked at Giovanni and saw the fearless leader he was. I was filled with excitement. It was my dream to be able to put my skills to the test against so many different people. A war between crime syndicates offered to be very interesting.

"I know this comes sudden," Giovanni continued, "but I assure you that Team Rocket will not be defeated by pathetic syndicates from a foreign region."

The crowd stood up applauding. They were ready for battle, as was I. It was my turn to show the world that I was going to be the best trainer. Unlike the rest of the organization, I don't care for stealing money or Pokémon. I don't even care for power in the same sense that they do. I want to be the best trainer. Maybe then, through tireless battling will the fire in me be quenched.

"Those of you being sent to Johto will find your names on the lists outside of this room. Get prepare, you leave in three days." Giovanni said in his finally and walked of stage.

The Rockets began to make their way out the hall trying to find their names on the list. There has never been a worldwide criminal war. This is excitement at its finest.

"Come on Charmander, looks like it's finally time to head back home." I smiled at my faithful Pokémon. He gave me a nod and the flame on his tail got a little bigger.


	2. Goodbye, Dear Friend

To Be Legend

Chapter 2: Goodbye, Dear Friend

* * *

In the middle of June, the warm weather is at its finest. There was a cool breeze that constantly hit me in the face, as I leaned over a rail at the front of the cruise ship. The S.S. Anne was our cover, the way that we were shipping a couple hundred of us over to Johto. I had my plan. I'm going to take out the leader from the start, crushing the heart of the rest of their team. Once the strongest goes down, it's only natural for the rest of the beast to go with it.

One thing bothered me though. You don't just start a war for no reason, power or not. What happened? Why did team Galactic take it upon themselves to invade Unova? Their leader, Ghestis of team Plasma, was stopped years ago. Is it as simple as team Galactic is trying to fulfill its dream again and desires the power of another region to do so? Or is there more detail to it than that? Why did Team Magma and Team Aqua decide to attack us? What is there to gain? There are too many questions. I guess the only thing I should be worried about is the immediate threat. Only one crime syndicate is going to terrorize Kanto and Johto, and that's us.

I could feel the breeze swaying my spiky black hair back and forth, my blue eyes fixed on the water, but my mind lost into images of things to come. The shirt I wore was white with the picture of a pokeball on it. I wore my long black shorts, with a single red stripe down each side, to just below my knees. No Rocket clothes for us, we have to be a little less conspicuous.

"You seem to be deep in thought." A voice came. The man leaned up on the rail next to me.

"Yea well, what can I say," I smirked and shut my eyes, "it's not every day you are sent to war, especially in an odd situation such as this."

"Haha, are you scared?" The man smirked back. "If you are, just let me and Growlithe take care of everything. You know I'm a better battler anyways. I should've gotten the promotion."

"Dante, the last time we battled, I kicked your butt." I chuckled.

"Yea, but that's only because I couldn't use Growlithe. They made use that stupid Weezing. Why do we all have one of those things? I'm never going to use it." Dante spat. "I'm going to catch my own Pokemon over there for battle. They always give us crap Pokemon."

I laughed at him. Dante is my right hand man. He was training under Giovanni with me. We became really good friends, and it turns out that the 19 year old is the son of Elite Four member Lorelei. There are secrets everywhere I suppose. He never told me why he was here with team Rocket though.

He's a little taller than me; I'm 5'6 which would make him around 5'9 or 5'10, with a tan skin tone. His purple hair, more of a fuchsia color that matched his eyes, came down to the middle of his neck, and today he was wearing his signature black button up that displayed two golden dragons, both heads came to the collar of the shirt while their bodies spiraled down the arms.

Anyways, there were 7 of us total in Giovanni's training. At the end of our training, we had battles to see who the best out of us was. It came down to me and Dante, and I pulled out the victory. It's true that he didn't use his Growlithe, it had become exhausted from the fights and he decided to rest him for our fight. Giovanni allowed it and gave him a Weezing. It's his own cockiness that caused his downfall. I barely used my Charmander; instead I used the other Pokemon given to me, resting my strongest Pokemon. Strategy is just as important in battle as strength is.

"You know," I started to talk; "I didn't bring any of the Pokemon they gave me."

"So you are going there with only your Charmander? Our 'general' is leading us into battle with a single Pokemon?" Dante's jaw dropped.

"No, and don't tell anyone I did this," I replied chuckling, "I left Machoke and Golbat back at the headquarters, then traded that Weezing for a Krabby back in Vermillion. Remember when I said I had to go to the Pokemart? I kinda lied."

Dante looked at for a moment, and busted out laughing.

"You are one of a kind. You know, I don't see you as a general." Dante replied patting me on my back.

"You shouldn't. We are best friends and equals." I replied.

"That's right. I'm excited for this! There's going to be so much action! I heard Goldenrod has some babes too!" Dante smirked.

"The women in Johto are beautiful. You're gonna go nuts." I laughed.

The horn of the S.S. Anne blew loudly as we approached the Cherry Grove City. Normally, the ship would take us to Olivine, or we would take the Magnet train, but with the recent addition of Port Cherry Grove, it made boat travel not only shorter, but safer, and we had too many people to take the train.

It only took a matter of seconds. I found myself gasping for air only to find it had been replaced with gulps of water. I swam furiously trying to reach the surface. So close to Cherry Grove and the ship was flipped. I coughed uncontrollably as I hit the air finally.

Charmander! I had forgotten about my Pokemon! I don't keep him in a Pokeball! I sucked in a deep breath as I dove back into the water. I saw him, eyes closed, drowning, his tail fire gone. Grabbing his arm, I made my way back up to the surface. Every Rocket member on the ship was trying to make their way to shore. We were so close.

"Krabby, get us to land!" I blurted out, clicking Krabby's pokeball.

Krabby poked his eyes and pincers out of the water and I grabbed onto his shell. With a happy face and a click of his pincers, he made his way through the water.

I could still barely breathe. The amount of water I sucked up in the surprise flip was taking its toll. The adrenaline kept me awake, but as the adrenaline began to fade, so did my sight.

I looked up to find a blur; a huge, serpent like Pokemon with a man on top of it. I fought to keep my composure but, within seconds, I blacked out.

When I awoke, I found myself lying on a hard bed, hooked up to a heart monitor machine. I sat up and grabbed my head. It didn't take long for me to take off the wires attached to my skin.

I made my way out of the room and found myself in the main room of the Pokemon Center. I saw Dante, head down towards his knees with his face in his palms.

"How is everyone?" I whispered as I sat down next to him.

"Everyone is in shambles right now. It was a surprise attack from Team Aqua. We met a few trainers on land when we came to shore, Team Magma trainers. Barely took them out. Apparently they were occupying this town already." Dante explained, not removing his hands.

"It was a surprise attack, nothing we could do about it." I sighed, closing my eyes. "How's Charmander?"

"He was in critical condition for a while," Dante started as he poked his head up, a tear came down his left eye, "just got an update 10 minutes ago. Blade, Charmander is gone."

My whole world began to spin. The only thing I had left in this world, taken. Just like everything else in my life. Those words echoed in my head, over and over; it made me nauseous. I got up and walked out of the Pokemon Center, back towards the sea.

A friendly breeze blew gently in my face. It was soothing and somehow sympathetic. I walked until I got to the shore. All I could think about was Charmander. We went through so much together. From beaches like these as a kid, to him saving me in the Tin Tower, to training with team Rocket, and everything in between. He was always there with me.

"I'll miss you… Buddy." I whispered as I looked towards the sea. I realized that tears were running down my face. I didn't care to wipe them.

The temperature was warm and the sun was just starting to set, giving off a brilliant red glow for all to enjoy. At least the night was calm. This was going to be my last peaceful night. After this night of mourning, there will be no leaf unturned. The vision of my Charmander was burned into my brain. Every Team Aqua or Magma member found was going to feel the hurt that I feel. I had already felt like a lost soul searching for a purpose, now I feel like a dead shell with no purpose. My best friend was gone.

"So long, Charmander. I may capture new Pokemon, but no one will take the place of the only one that mattered to me. I love you, buddy." I spoke softly.

"Where do you want the funeral?" A hand came on my shoulder.

"No, Dante. I won't be there. I don't want to see him dead. I'm only going to remember him when he was alive." I replied. "I'm not going to wait around here. I know people are happy we liberated their city, but if officials catch on to who we really are and what's really going on, we are gonna have problems."

"Haha, Blade, always thinking ahead, even in a time like this. You can mourn, you know. I don't know what you're feeling, but I couldn't imagine losing Growlithe." Dante spoke.

"Truthfully, the more I think about this, the worse it'll get. I know it won't come off my mind, but if I stay here it'll only get worse. I'm leaving for Violet City tonight. I'm hoping to make it by morning." I turned to him.

"Well, alright, guess I'm coming too." Dante replied.

"You don't have to." I replied to him.

Dante laughed and then sighed.

"This isn't about Team Rocket anymore. This is personal now. Whether or not you still care about team Rocket raining supreme, I'm interested in getting them back. Charmander was a friend of ours. They messed up man." Dante smirked.

I smiled and looked down. Maybe I do still have friends.

"You're a good friend, Dante. We will leave the rest of the Rockets here. This is in our control now, can't have people taking it over." I replied. "You go tell the men to occupy this place, and I don't want any trouble from them right now. Meet me at the end of the city, the entrance to route 30."

"Alright, I'll let the suckers know. Meet you there in five." Dante spoke.

I turned and started to walk away.

"Oh and Blade," Dante called back to me, "Charmander will always be here. So keep your head up, or you might make him light you on fire."

I laughed and put my hand up in agreement as I continued to walk away.


End file.
